


#8 - Hey Mamma

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [36]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Sir Robinson, the watchman, enlists the help of the noble's daughter, Miss Phryne Fisher. Her parents are suspicious of their relationship, and with good reason, but they're suspicious of the wrong person.





	#8 - Hey Mamma

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this happened, but it did.   
> Enjoy.

The outer rooms of the palace were mostly silent and dark at this time of night, the inhabitants having moved further inside to make the fullest use of the warm fires of the main hall. Lord Fisher was out on business, leaving his wife and daughter to hold the fort for a few weeks while he attended the King's Council with all the other nobles.

A knock at the door had guards, who had been lounging alongside guests, scrambling to their feet, grabbing for weapons that had been left lean against chairs, tables, or walls.

"Enter," the Lady of the palace called. The door swung open to reveal the night watchman, a knight who had served admirably until his untimely fall from a horse. He was a trusted associate of Lord Fisher, tasked with guarding the town each night and investigating any reported wrongdoings.

"Sir Robinson," the Lady greeted, "to what do we owe this pleasure?"

The watchman coughed, "I must beg the assistance of Miss Phryne Fisher, my Lady. We have recently discovered something of a most mysterious nature involving that which Miss Fisher has, not two weeks ago, assured me of her most extensive knowledge."

"And what might that be? I'm sure I can't imagine anything in your line of work that my daughter is knowledgeable in."

Jack, although he seriously doubted this, did not argue, "A harmless subject, I am sure. We seek her expertise in the identification of a rare fabric, something I gathered to be a hobby of hers."

"Of course it is, Mother, you know that," Phryne cut in, standing, "I would be happy to assist, _Sir Robinson_. There is not a cloth in this world I couldn't identify."

"Phryne, are you quite sure? Couldn't the tailor do it?"

"Mother, if this were something a tailor could recognize, I'm sure one would have already done so. Sir Robinson would not have come here unless he had tried all the obvious tactics first."

"Well couldn't it at least wait until morning?"

"I should think not. What if someone creates a diversion and steals it while the guards are distracted?"

"I just don't think it's safe..."

"Please, Sir Robinson will be with me the whole time."

Lady Fisher frowned at the night watchman, "And I suppose you won't be needing a chaperone, either, hmm?"

"I assure you, my Lady, my intentions are honorable. I wish nothing more than Miss Fisher's expert opinion."

"Then I suppose I have no choice. Phryne, do not go gallivanting off into the night. Be back at a reasonable time, please."

"Of course, Mother. Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Hmm."

Phryne grabbed her coat from the back of her chair, all but running towards the door, not even waiting for Jack to hold it open for her. As soon as they were outside the palace, she turned on him, "I hope your intentions aren't _too_ honorable. I would hate for this to be as dull as you made it sound."

"And I would hate to disappoint. But I wasn't lying about needing your help. We've found a body up in the abandoned mill, and we're at a complete loss as to who it is or how they got there."

"Not an accident, I presume?"

"Definitely not."

"Well what are we waiting for? There's a crime scene to examine!"

Jack grinned as Phryne leapt gracefully atop her horse, waiting impatiently for him to mount his. She had been helping him solve murders since she had accidentally stumbled upon a victim two years ago. While the guards were willing to give up, she had refused to let the case go, eventually bringing him the identity of the murderer and all the proof he needed.

"Hurry up, Jack, there's a killer on the loose. We haven't got all night! Besides, as I'm to be back before midnight, we'll have to factor in a little fun."

He did his best to ignore her comment, a firm believer in the principle of work before pleasure, "You really think you'll be able to stop and go home at midnight? There's no way we'll be done by then and taking a break really doesn't sound like you."

"Mother said I had to be _back_ at a reasonable time. She never said I had to _stay_ , and I happen to know a very sturdy tree branch in the vicinity of my bedroom window."

"A tree branch?"

"It's served me well since I was six years old, I'll have you know."

"And your Mother thinks _I'm_ the one corrupting _you_..."

She ignored him, urging her horse into a gallop, "Race you."

"Phryne!" he called after her, before pushing his own horse to pursue. The sound of her laughter rang out, creating a brighter trail through the night than any number of torches ever could as they rode towards the bloody evidence of yet another murder.


End file.
